We Jump Together
by girlwithapen22
Summary: Jack and Rose survive Titanic (yay), but will they get their happy ending? There's someone whose desperate to ruin it for them and he wont stop until he gets what he wants...


_Four months after Titanic_

"It kicking Jack, the baby is kicking!" Rose gasped excitedly, pulling Jack's beautiful hand on her stomach.

"Wow!" Jack breathed. He couldn't believe it; he was going to be a father. Even though he was only twenty, he was wracked with excitement and joy at the prospect of being a father. His little one was in there. He held his hands lovingly over Rose's bump. They had conceived this baby on the evening on which the Titanic had sank. Jack considered this to be a miracle. They were both very young, but Jack felt that they could handle it. A baby was miracle, not a mistake. Rose was very upset about the pregnancy at first, unlike Jack who was filled with excitement. Rose knew that no matter what she loved her baby, but she still felt scared as she was quite young.

Jack knew Rose was only 17; he would help to raise the baby. It was uncommon for a man to want to help raise his child; it was seen as the woman's job, but Jack scorned at such ignorant beliefs. It was his child too; he wanted to be a part of it, even the not so great parts such as sleepless nights and diaper changing. Plus he couldn't let Rose do it alone; she knew nothing about raising a child and she couldn't rely on Molly all the time. Jack knew a lot about babies for a guy. His mother had been a midwife and he had seen her help other women give birth. Jack at first thought it was disgusting, but helped his mother out and would help look after his little sister and some of the kids. Jack loved children and they certainly loved him.

"What do you want the baby to be, a boy or a girl?" Rose enquired.

"I don't mind," Jack said softly. He didn't care if it was a boy or a girl, as long as the baby was happy and healthy. Most men wanted a son to carry on the name, but Jack wasn't fussed. Jack didn't care if all the children they had would be girls, though it would be nice to have a son as living with just women would drive him barmy.

"What shall we call it?" Rose sighed. She and Jack hadn't even considered any names.

"I was thinking maybe Jospehine for a girl and Thomas for a boy," Rose said.

"Sounds good to me," Jack grinned.

Jack and Rose were so happy together. Titanic had changed their lives- in many ways. The Titanic had traumatised them, but also brought them together. Rose often had nightmares and Jack had just recovered from pneumonia. He barely survived in the icy water. He was barely alive when Rose woke him in the water. He let out a groan and Rose knew he was alive. She frantically swam over to the man with the whistle. At first they wouldn't let Jack onto the lifeboat, because they thought he was dead. With Rose's fiery temperament, she refused to get onto the boat unless they let Jack on. Jack was eternally grateful to Rose for saving his life.

Jack was on the brink of death and there was at first no hope, but a miracle happened and he defied all odds. He was mistaken for dead, because he had frozen so badly, but miraculously his body temperature had risen. He was unconscious for a week and spent a month in hospital recovering from pneumonia. He had made a full recovery and was back to his old self. Jack had a fighting spirit inside of him. "I'm a survivor," he said. He was so grateful to Rose for saving him. He loved her with all his heart and he knew he would never stop loving her. He loved her from the first moment he saw her. He wanted to spend eternity with her.

Rose and Jack had lived with Molly Brown, who become a surrogate mother, for a while, but then got their own place with a donation from Molly. It was a cheap little apartment, but it wasn't too bad and was quite comfy and the landlord seemed nice. Jack hoped that they could one day get a better place, but their apartment would do. They had a comfy bed and a roof over their heads, they didn't need anything else. They had each other. Nothing else mattered. Jack had never been in love with any of the other girls he had been with. Rose was the only girl he loved. Jack couldn't wait to marry Rose. They couldn't afford a fancy wedding, but they were in love and that was all that mattered. If Rose would have married Cal, there would have been no doubt that it would have been a lavish ceremony with the members from the most prestigious circles, but she didn't love Cal. She hated him with every bone in her body. He made her skin crawl whenever he touched her. She shuddered when she thought about him. He wouldn't harm them now.

Rose tried on her beautiful wedding dress. It was quite loose and had been specially fitted for her pregnancy. She hated the idea of getting even bigger, but Jack kept telling her that he loved her changing body more. She wished that they could have gotten married earlier, but they needed to save some money. The lady in the shop measuring her dress clearly showed that she disapproved of having a baby before marriage, but Rose didn't care. She was sick of tradition. Everybody talked about being all moral, but nobody actually was. Rose and Cal had had sex before marriage. Rose hated sex with Cal; she wasn't ready, but he forced her. He was rough and he made sex painful and unpleasant. He always made sure that he was on top. He would force Rose to have sex with him and he got angry whenever Rose wasn't in the mood. It didn't matter now. Rose was with Jack. He was an amazing lover and every time they had made love it was so wild and passionate, there was this deep connection intertwining them.

Rose longed to make love to Jack, but as she was pregnant it was rather difficult. She couldn't wait to have the baby so she and Jack could make love again, without worrying that they would harm the baby. Rose knew that the baby would bring them lots of happiness. She was looking forward to the rest of their life. Nothing could ever ruin their happiness….


End file.
